<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Emblem Futa Shots by DevilSlayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914033">Fire Emblem Futa Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer'>DevilSlayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azurrin, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Edeleth, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Magic Cock, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, various - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Series Of One Shots in Fire Emblem Heroes mostly Yuri Couples</p><p>A Mysterious Spell is conjured and the Females Of The Askr Forces are caught in it, One by One each fall into lust and the only cure is to mate with their significant others</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Eir/Fjorm/Sharon | Sharena, Est/Katua | Catria/Paora | Palla, Eyvel/Mareeta (Fire Emblem), Farina/Fiora (Fire Emblem), Fjorm/Gunnthrá (Fire Emblem), Fjorm/Laegjarn/Laevatein (Fire Emblem), Fjorm/Ylgr (Fire Emblem), Florina/Lyndis (Fire Emblem), Laegjarn/Laevatein (Fire Emblem), Minerva/Maria (Fire emblem), Various Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire Emblem Futa Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just Bored so came up with this lol</p><p>The Pairings as followed above with others i ship of course, first chapter is obvious with Timeskip Edelgard coming to Heroes aka Legendary Edelgard i thought why not celebrate with one of my favorite pairings.</p><p>note that the edelgard here is academy phase</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date: Unknown<br/>Location: Askr</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard did not know what to expect when Byleth started acting really weird more than usual, Dorothea was too but unlike Byleth it seemed her personality was tenfold, Byleth seemed really flirty and more than usual as well as touchy feely what Commander Anna told her, Hubert noticed this first and was actually concerned for Byleth's wellbeing/</p><p>of course this came to an head when Edelgard learned that someone casted a spell that seem to heightened the need to have sex or fuck one would say, Edelgard blushed did her teacher really want that with her, both were from different points in time and then she learned what else the spell did when she heard Corrin and Azura.</p><p>" Oh God! Cumming!".</p><p>" yes! Cum In Me Corrin! Cum In Me!".</p><p>Edelgard could not believe the depravity but she was feeling the effects too, she could not stop herself at night touching herself she needed Byleth and it was clear Byleth wanted the same, Byleth came to her first and told her to come to her room, Edelgard stood at her door she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and knocks." Come in". Edelgard opens the door and stopped in her tracks as soon as she closed the door, Byleth was completely naked before her.</p><p>but that was not what caught the adrestian's eye no it was the thing between her teacher's leg, and it all came rushing back, her teacher had a cock! Edelgard could not help but lick her lips Byleth walks over and locks the door and Edelgard squeals when Byleth lifts her and throws her onto the bed at same time somehow rendered her completely naked, Edelgard did her best to cover herself up embarrassed and ashamed at her teacher seeing her scars." you are beautiful el and i am gonna show you just how much you mean to me". Edelgard nearly screamed when she felt Byleth thrust a finger into her pussy as well as begin to suck her clit.</p><p>Edelgard closed her eyes clutching the sheets with one hand while clutching Byleth's hair with the other and then she arched off the bed with a scream as she came, Byleth greedily licked up her juices then crawls on top of her and kisses her making her taste herself, Edelgard moaned in the kiss, she had dreamt of kissing her teacher and it came true not in the way she had hoped but honestly was not bothered by it." My...my teacher..". Byleth smiled it was a small but loving smile." how..how are you not effected by this...spell". Byleth kisses her gently.</p><p>" Because in my time i already have the most wonderful person in my life, that person is right here right now, and also likely cause of Sothis".</p><p>But Byleth did not let her ask kissing her gently again then she positions herself at Edelgard's Core." you don't have to do this you can still refuse but once we do this there is no turning back...if we do this you will end up pregnant". Edelgard began to cry Byleth kissed her tears." My teacher...yes...". Edelgard slammed her eyes shut tight as pain shot through her as Byleth's Cock entered her pussy in one thrust hilting all the way into her and taking her virginity, blood leaked onto Byleth's cock and on sheets, She waited for El to adjust kissing her and whispering soothing words. </p><p>" you...you can move now..".</p><p>Byleth slowly starting thrusting into the girl below her, she feel her nails digging into her arms but Byleth did not mind soon she started to see Edelgard's expression change from pain to pleasure and began to thrust little faster and harder, Edelgard sits up partly to kiss Byleth, Byleth thrusted into her faster and pace started getting rougher, Edelgard could feel herself losing control and wanted to be taken like a animal." My teacher...". Byleth silenced her with a rather hard thrust and then Byleth pins her arms above her head and began to fuck her hard fast and deep Edelgard screamed as Byleth's Cock hit against her womb.</p><p>Byleth rams her lips into Edelgard's hard and passion as her thrusts became more brutal Edelgard's eyes practically rolled into her head as she came and came on Byleth's Thrusting Cock she was flipped onto all fours Byleth still ramming her cock into her, Edelgard screamed as she came again, Byleth growls and lifts her bringing her back against her breasts and began to finger El's Clit while brutally thrusting into the young woman's wet cunt as if wanting to breed her.</p><p>Edelgard shivered from constant pleasure, Byleth slams Edelgard on her back once more and her thrusts became even more brutal causing Edelgard to scream even louder as she came again this time more intense Byleth could feel herself losing the battle to come and decided to bring this to an end, she never intended to have this last long anyways there was always other times, Byleth sped up her thrusts and with one last thrust came with a roar.</p><p>Edelgard felt Byleth's cock throb in her and feel a hot liquid pour into her, Edelgard came with Byleth screaming at the top of her lungs so loud that other worlds could hear, Gallons and Gallons of Hot Cum filled her womb and pussy to the brim so much filled her that it leaked out of her like a river Edelgard's eyes rolled into her head tongue hanging out like some dog naked body quaking from the intensity of both their releases, her naked form twitching with each throb of Byleth's Cock releasing hot cum into her womb, Byleth collapsed onto her breathing heavily hips stuttering as her cock continued to fill El with her cum until eventually it stopped.</p><p>Byleth partly sits up to look down at Edelgard, she wipes the young woman's brow." My...my teacher...that...". Byleth kisses her gently." i know...". Byleth was going to pull out but Edelgard stopped her." No Stay inside me....i want you to stay inside...please..". Byleth gave a small loving smile." alright my dear El". Byleth manages to flip them over, lying on her back with Edelgard on top, Edelgard's head resting against her breast over her heart and Edelgard fell asleep listening to the sound of her teacher's beating heart and Byleth joined soon after.</p><p>both dreaming of the child that would start to grow inside Edelgard, a future both dreamt of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>like i said was bored.</p><p>short but i don't care, just wanted to do something to celebrate Legendary Edelgard's reveal, and jut do a Edeleth smut thing next might be Azurrin i will see though i am leaning more Towards Eyvel and Mareeta.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>